


Good or Bad?

by JoyDragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Nalu - Freeform, fairytailfanfiction, nalusmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Natsu is as dense as a rock and Lucy has had enough of it. She's done with waiting- she's taking the reigns herself!





	1. Round One

Finally.

Lucy was ecstatic. Happy had gone on a week trip to visit his parents and the other exceeds. She had enough money for rent after their last job. And thankfully she had convinced Erza to give the team a break- so nobody would be barging in her apartment for a team meeting tonight or tomorrow morning.

And the best part, Natsu was begging to stay over because he didn't want to be alone. Perfect.

Everything had gone as planned, and now Lucy was going to take care of her little problem.

That is to say, her problem was being sexually frustrated with the dense moron named Natsu.

She had been leading him on for months- no probably years. Ever since she freaking met the guy! And did he pick up any clues? Absolutely not. She hinted that she wanted their friendship to be something more. Hell she'd gotten so desperate she didn't even care if they didn't have a real relationship- she just wanted him to touch her. She could deal with the heartbreak of just being friends with benefits if she had to.

She was smoking hot dammit! Half the guys in Fiore would love to bang her but she had to fall for the idiot that didn't understand relationships past a platonic scale! She was sick and tired of Loke volunteering to help her with her sexual frustration. Stupid playboy. She got insanely hurt and angry when guys would make a pass at her on the streets and Natsu would just stand there. He didn't get jealous nor did he defend her unless they got violent or something.

She might have let it go if there was another woman, which she suspected at first when Lisanna came back. But after months of her return it was clear Natsu didn't hold feelings past a friendship for Lisanna. Lucy was relieved, but at the same time peeved. Did he seriously not feel attraction at all? Did he not understand that Fairy Tail was bursting with the finest woman? What the hell! Did his penis not work or something!? She was going to figure this out!

"Oi Natsu." She snapped from her desk chair at him as he lounged on her bed.

"What's up Luce?" Damn him using such an endearing nickname for her.

"Are you gay?"

Natsu fell out of the bed. He gasped and turned to stare at her with wide eyes. "What the hell Lucy?! NO!"

She hadn't really thought so. She shrugged. Might as well rile him up. "Well I've just noticed you don't date girls. You hardly look at them. I mean I've been your best friend for years and I've never seen you attracted to anyone. You've never made a move on me or any other girls at Fairy Tail."

He glared at her from the floor. "So you just thought I was gay?!"

She nodded. "Seemed like a logical conclusion to me. I mean you're always fighting with Gray about something- maybe you have a little crush. Or what about Sting from Sabertooth? He seemed a bit obsessed with you. Although he seemed close to Rogue- maybe they're more than friends?"

Natsu gagged from the floor. "Lucy stop please. Mavis, I'm going to be sick. That's disgusting."

Lucy smirked. "Maybe you're just covering it up! It's okay to be gay, you know?" Well not you. I want you. Someone else can't have you- guy or girl.

"Mavis, Lucy. No! I said no! Why are we discussing my sexuality here?"

Lucy sighed and turned her chair towards him. She pouted down at him. "Because we're best friends! I should know everything about you!"

Natsu looked away from her pleading eyes. "Well you do. What more is there to know about me?"

Lucy grinned widely. A lot more. Like every hard ridge of your body and every crevice in your skin. What's your reaction if I touch you the way I want to? What do your eyes look like during sex? What would you say, if anything at all? Which position would feel the best to you? Do you get rough? I want to know your reactions and responses, I want to know all the causes and effects.

She was way past the point of a pervert. She was a sexual predator now.

"There's tons more to know. Hey can we play a game?" Natsu perked up at the word game.

"Hell yeah! That's better than talking about this stuff!"

Lucy snickered. Would he be saying that when she was through with him? You're all mine Natsu Dragneel...

"Okay, okay! This is a new game I made up. Go lay on the bed and listen to what I say! It'll be fun. I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

Natsu gave her a questioning glance but crawled back into her bed. He propped his hands behind his head and watched her as she walked around pulling things out of drawers. He only ever spoke when she started tying his feet to the bed post.

"Uh Luce? What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it! It's part of the game. Just hold still."

Lucy finished tying his limbs to the bed posts. Hmm maybe she should have undressed him first. Nah that would have been too many questions from him. At least he's wearing his vest and baggy pants. She'll just have to make due with it!

Lucy sat down next to him and smiled down at his confused face.

"If you plan on tickling me then you better watch out! I'll burn out of these ropes and retaliate!"

Lucy giggled behind her hand and winked at him. "Nope! But that's a good idea. Maybe another time when I have flame resistant bindings."

Natsu grimaced at the fact that he gave her such an idea. "So... what are we playing?"

"It's called 'Good or Bad?' and basically I'll do something and you have to tell me if it feels good or if it feels bad."

Natsu tilted his head at this. "Sounds like torture. How is this a game?"

Lucy smiled sweetly. "Oh it will be. But if you get through it you get a prize at the end!"

"Woohoo! I love prizes! What is it? Will you cook me dinner?"

Lucy laughed again. "Maybe. But you'll have to wait and see!"

"Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's start! This is a weird game but I'll win. I'm gonna beat you Lucy!"

"Oh and one more thing. You'll be blindfolded as well. That way you don't see what I'm doing, you just feel it!"

Natsu frowned but nodded his consent. Lucy smiled in victory and securely tied a black cloth around his head to cover his eyes.

"Okay Natsu! I'm going to start now. You tell me if it's good or bad."

She started slowly, not wanting to scare him off just yet. She let her hand rest against his, lining up their fingers. Then she slowly dragged her fingers down, barely skimming over his skin.

"Hehe that tickles."

Lucy smiled and continued. She traced the lines in his hand carefully, then finally intertwined their fingers together. "Good or bad?"

"This is good. It feels...nice."

She trailed down his arm lightly, just grazing his skin. She let her nails scrape against his skin, but not enough to leave marks. Natsu sighed beneath her.

"Still good."

Lucy continued to trail her hand up and down his bare arm. She let her hand pass over the flap of his vest and onto his chest. She gave his torso the same treatment. She lightly touched his skin, loving the sight of his muscles rippling underneath her fingers.

"Good or bad?"

"G-good..." Natsu breathed.

Lucy added her other hand, tracing his toned muscles. Suddenly she dug her nails into his skin and roughly scratched down his chest, leaving red angry marks in her wake.

"Ow! Bad!"

Then Lucy soothed her hands over the marks and lifted her hands up to his hair. She petted him like Happy. Stroking his soft locks earned her a smile from Natsu.

"You do this all the time. Especially on trains. It's really good."

Lucy let her fingers massage his scalp all over as he sighed in content. Then she grabbed two handfuls and tugged hard.

He yelped. "Bad!"

Lucy hummed and then let her hands trace his facial features. She let one finger trail across his hairline, then down his jawline, pausing at his chin to travel down his throat.

"This is... uh.. good..."

She trailed back up and grazed his lips- so soft. She let her hands cup his cheeks. How cute, his face was all red. She tilted her head down and slanted her mouth over his. She softly brushed his lips, pressing hers down for a moment before backing away to see his reaction.

"Did you just-?"

"Good or bad, Natsu?"

"U-um. Good I think."

Lucy settled for that answer and attacked again. This time she molded her lips to his, moving them together. He still wasn't reciprocating, but that was okay. She parted her lips and captured his lower lip with hers. She gently sucked for a moment before nibbling her teeth on his lip and then dragging it through her teeth as she pulled away.

"Good or bad?"

"G-good."

She bent down again. She was delighted that he started to move his lips with hers. Before it could get too heated she bit down on his lower lip hard. He yelled out in shock.

His breathing was ragged when he spoke. "I-I think that was bad."

Lucy knelt back down and paused a fraction from his lips. She let her breath fan across his face, his lips parted in anticipation. She smirked and then stuck out her tongue, slowly tracing his lower lip. He gasped in surprise. She pulled back just a bit so that he could talk, although his answer was more like a groan.

"...good.."

She kissed him again. This time she forced his lips open and crammed her tongue inside. She explored his hot mouth, it tasted uniquely of him- sort of like smoke and pine and cinnamon. She couldn't help her lips tilting up into a smile when he groaned deeply. She pulled away for air, both of them were panting now.

"Luce... what are you doing to me?"

"Shh... good or bad Natsu?"

"It- it's good but-"

Lucy cut him off with another kiss. This time his tongue glided with hers, snaking in and out of her mouth until saliva dripped down both of their chins. Lucy noticed he was tugging at the rope tying him so she pulled away. She smiled happily when he whined at the loss.

"No breaking free or the game ends and you won't get your prize."

He immediately stopped pulling the ropes. She brought her face down to his again, but this time she kissed his jawline, nibbled his ear, and then began kissing down his throat. He made some kind of gurgled noise in his throat. She roughly sucked his skin, leaving a dark bruise as she released him with a pop. His chest was heaving up and down.

"Good... or bad?"

"It hurt... but it wasn't bad per se..."

"Good or bad Natsu? Did you enjoy it or not?"

"I-I liked it. It was good."

Lucy smiled coyly. Now he was getting the hang of it. Pain and pleasure were pretty similar after all.


	2. I Can't Wait

Previously on Good or Bad?:

"Good or bad Natsu? Did you enjoy it or not?"

"I-I liked it. It was good."

Lucy smiled coyly. Now he was getting the hang of it. Pain and pleasure were pretty similar after all.  
~~~

Lucy slid off the bed. The game be damned, she needed pleasure and she needed it now. She was giddy with excitement, she had so many plans, hopefully she could carry all of them out. Or save them for later... She pushed off her skirt and tossed her cardigan on the floor, leaving herself in her lacy black panties and a flimsy tank top.

Natsu must have heard her shimmying off her clothes. "W-what are you doing? Hey just wait a second Luce. I don't know if we should do this. We're best friends we can't..."

Ignoring him completely, she walked back to Natsu, climbing back on the bed. She reached and removed his blindfold- she had a better plan for it. She smiled sweetly at him as he blinked his eyes at her.

"Just sit tight for a while. I want to try something. I promise I'll make this all good. I told you that you'd enjoy yourself didn't I?"

"Lucy we should talk about thi-"

Lucy shoved the blindfold into his mouth, affectively turning the fabric into a gag. He wouldn't be able to answer her any longer, but the game wasn't over just... on pause for now. She tied it tight so that he couldn't refuse anymore. She was a bit upset that she couldn't enjoy kissing him with the barrier in the way, but it was much better than him trying to talk her out of it. No, none of that would be acceptable. She was getting her fill of him right now, and that was that. The gag wouldn't be so bad. Plus she wanted to see his eyes so badly. Right now, his eyes were wide in alarm, and Lucy just smirked at him.

"Oh shush. I'm not going to rape you. Yet."

Lucy's eyes trailed down his form, restrained and on display for her to do as she pleased. He was so juicy and delicious. She was sticky in anticipation.

With mirth in her eyes, Lucy clambered on top of Natsu, her knees resting on either side of his hips. She rested her weight on him, pushing their pelvises together. As Natsu groaned in what sounded like sweet agony, she sighed in relief as the warmth and pressure sort of appeased the needy feeling in between her legs.

"Ah... doesn't that feel good Natsu? Mmm..."

Lucy smiled down at Natsu, letting her hands trace the muscles in his arms and shoulders, down to his chest and abdomen. She grazed her fingertips along his sides, immensely satisfied when she saw his body shudder in response.

She noted with glee that he still hadn't broke out of his ropes, even though it was certainly possible for him. So he was enjoying himself wasn't he? Waiting to see what she would do to him? Little masochistic pervert...

She started to slowly roll her hips against him. She relished in the fact that he was getting rock hard beneath her. So his penis worked after all then huh? Good, she'd put it to the ultimate test...

Lucy knew her body well, after trying to please herself when this idiot here wasn't helping her out. She knew that just rubbing her clit repeatedly could quickly bring waves of pleasure rippling through her body after a few short minutes. If she was horny enough, she didn't even need to stick her fingers up there to push her body over the threshold. It wasn't a strong orgasm, but it would do for now. She desperately wanted that feeling to crash over her right this instant. So that's what she was going to do.

Lucy steadied herself, resting her hands on Natsu's washboard abs and then she started dry humping him. She circled her hips again and again, just getting herself wet and building up the friction and heat between their bodies. She heard Natsu trying to mumble something around the gag, but payed no mind to it. She snickered when his concerned tone soon changed to breathy moans.

"Does this feel as good to you as it does to me Natsu?" Lucy leaned down to look in his eyes. They were half-lidded now, filled with lust and pleasure. What a sight.

"Wu... Wufcee... Ngh..." Natsu seemed to be unable to help himself as he started to buck against her as well. He was a man after all, his body would readily respond to hers.

She gasped, holding onto his shoulders as she rocked back and forth on top of him. His hips deliciously rubbed against hers, encouraging her to speed up the process.

Lucy licked down his throat, sucking on his pulse as she continued to grind against him. She felt that coil building up in her lower abdomen, and she knew it wouldn't be too long now. So she sat up, resting her hands behind her on top of his thighs. She shifted a bit to make sure there would be friction right on her clit. If only he was actually inside her already...

She quickened her pace against him, her breaths coming faster and her body getting slick with sweat from all the work. Even her knees ached from the prolonged position. She lifted and rolled her hips over and over, loving the moans coming from Natsu beneath her. She peaked her eyes open to see his eyes roll to the back of his head and close tightly, his face contorted with cruel pleasure. He was tightly grasping the ropes, but still not breaking or burning them. In other words, he wasn't stopping her.

Lucy felt heat erupt as she hit that spot just right, so she continued to press herself against him, faster and faster and faster...

She threw her head back, clenching her eyes closed and leaning back as her pelvis continued to roll into him, little spasms of pleasure coming every time her clit got hit. It certainly helped when Natsu lifted his hips up into hers as she came down. She could feel herself start shaking. Close... so close...

And then it happened. Pleasure exploded from her core. She felt herself tense up as her lower part started spasming, a warm pleasurable feeling spreading to the tips of her fingers. She could feel her body freeze up, her back arching, trying to get closer. A low guttural and breathy moan came from her open slacked mouth as she forced herself to keep bucking against him wildly in order to prolong the euphoric burst. She felt her body move on its own, shaking and trembling and spasming in pleasure. Slowly she came down from her high, and her body slowed against his, although she kept the pressure there on her still sensitive clit. Her body trembled a few more seconds before it went completely lax.

She slumped against Natsu, breathing heavily and feeling like jelly. It was almost like all her bones had disappeared and she was just a lump of exhausted flesh. Not for long though. She twirled her fingers in his pink locks.

"Thank you Natsu... You just gave a girl an orgasm and you hardly even did anything!" She chuckled. Recovering, she smiled and weakly sat up a bit, pulling his gag away as she asked, "So? Good or bad?"

Natsu took a moment to control his harsh breathing before answering her. It had taken every ounce of his self-discipline to not explode beneath her inviting warmth. "That... Mavis that was fucking amazing..."

Lucy winked devilishly. "So are you done protesting? Otherwise the gag is going back.."

"W-we aren't done? I thought that's what you wanted..? Luce if we keep going much more..." Natsu was not one to have lots of self-control. His patience was thin. He did not think he could hold back much longer.

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him. "We aren't anywhere near done silly. We've hardly done anything! Don't you want your prize, Natsu? I'll have you begging by the end of the night." She giggled.

"But Lucy-!" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. He would not talk her out of this.

"That's it." Lucy shoved the gag back in his mouth, sick of his objection.

"Now, where were we..." Lucy sat back up, resting right atop his erection. "Ah that's right. Looks like you've got a serious problem over here. Want me to help fix it?"

Lucy grinned evilly as she quickly undid his belt and threw it to the floor. She hooked her fingers around the hem of his pants and boxers and pulled down, freeing his bobbing length as he groaned beneath her at every little movement of her hands. She licked her lips in anticipation, because good God would that feel good inside her later.

But for now, after her release, she needed to focus on his pleasure. If he had no intentions to stop her, maybe it was time for another round of the game. She quite liked hearing his breathy moans saying how good she felt. And she was just getting started.

"I mean... after all. I went so it's only fair that you do too, right?"


	3. Your Turn

Previously on Good or Bad?:

Lucy grinned evilly as she quickly undid his belt and threw it to the floor. She hooked her fingers around the hem of his pants and boxers and pulled down, freeing his bobbing length as he groaned beneath her at every little movement of her hands. She licked her lips in anticipation, because good God would that feel good inside her later.

But for now, after her release, she needed to focus on his pleasure. If he had no intentions to stop her, maybe it was time for another round of the game. She quite liked hearing his breathy moans saying how good she felt. And she was just getting started.

"I mean... after all. I went so it's only fair that you do too, right?"  
~~~

Lucy shimmied off her tank top, adding it to the pile on the floor. Now she was just in her black panties, along with the matching lace bra. She felt incredibly sexy and she leaned over him, crawling like a tiger up his body to reach his mouth.

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, even though it was muffled by the fabric. Despite her earlier intentions to have another round... She decided she didn't want to take his gag off just yet. The 'game' could wait. She instead worked her tongue skills on his neck, at the juncture of his jaw. She dragged his earlobe between her teeth, suckling on it while he groaned. She continued her open-mouthed hot wet kisses on his throat while tugging harshly at his hair. She was pulling painfully, but his groans weren't from that source of pain. His more important pain was concentrated to one particular area of strain.

"Fuuuq Wuffceee..." He mumbled around the cloth.

She continued her quest downward, now nipping at his shoulders and collarbone. He was so perfect. His clavicle stood out nicely from his chest, but not in a disgusting bony way, more of a I-have-to-bite-it-now-or-I'll-surely-die sort of way. His muscles rolled deliciously at her touch, even his smooth tan skin was drool worthy. The boy had it all.

But the thing taunting her most was still a ways farther south.

With that thought, she traveled down his chest, licking the slight divot in between his pectorals. Playfully, she tilted her head and snatched one of his nipples into her mouth. Immediately, his eyes snapped open as he yelped, and his hips lifted off the bed. Lucy moaned as his hard cock hit her bare stomach. The smooth feeling of skin on skin was amazing. Lucy wasn't expecting such a strong response from him, but she wasn't one to complain. Giving both of his nipples a thorough treatment that she wanted returned later, she finally released him from the blissful torture.

Next she teasingly ran her fingertips on his sides, reveling in the flex of every taunt muscle in his mid section. She was rewarded with the same response from earlier- he shivered delightfully.

Pleased, Lucy carved his abs with her hands. So sculpted, so fine-tuned, so hard. Lucy couldn't help but moan with want by just looking at his fuck-tastic body. Mavis, why hadn't she tied him up sooner?

She trailed her tongue over every hill and valley of his chest and stomach, taking her time to explore and discover. The scar on his midsection was very sensitive, and she tauntingly traced her tongue around the x-cross shaped scar as he moaned. Next she dipped her tongue into his navel before following the puppy trail of hair down...

Feeling bold and domineering and powerfully naughty, she teased the sensitive area right above his throbbing organ. Nipping at the soft skin caused Natsu to again buck his hips up, this time hitting her chest.

"Ah... I see what you want." She sat up and winked at his bewildered expression.

Aggravatingly and purposefully slow, Lucy guided her hands to her bra, unclasping it. Inch by inch, she lowered the fabric of her bra from her breasts. She enjoyed seeing how Natsu's eyes were glued to her chest, his cheeks flushed red and his knuckles white as he grasped onto the rope for dear life. She noted that smoke was rising in between his fingers; she might not have much time left to tease him and do as she pleased.

She lowered the bra and threw it away. He blatantly gapped at her boobs, but instead of feeling embarrassed as usual, she felt proud. He'd seen her naked form many a times, and yet the sight of her nudity still took his breath away. Lucy felt very proud indeed.

Continuing with her prior plan, she leaned back down to his erection. She pushed his bothersome pants down as much as she could. And building up the suspense again for him, she ran her hands along his muscular thighs, enjoying his little shivers in return. She kept tracing his muscles, fingering the v-shape that made her mouth water and her core throb.

Finally, after losing her patience, she reached for his length. He was everything she expected. Big, long, hard, smooth, soft, and tantalizing. On reflex, he thrusted up into her hand. She chuckled, using her other hand to push his hips down on the bed.

"Patience is a virtue Natsu..." She snorted. Virtue was that last thing on her mind. Fuck that shit.

Lucy grabbed her huge jugs, needing both hands to accomplish the feat. She placed one on either side of his cock.

"O fuq!"

Lucy smirked. If she had asked the question: Good or bad?, the answer would have most definitely been good based on that response. She had to agree with him on that one. It was an amazing friction, the softness of her breast against the smooth hard skin of his penis.

Experimentally, she squished her boobs together. Natsu trembled beneath her. She rather liked him coming undone. So she did it again.

She slid her breasts up and down his length, sometimes squeezing so that his cock was covered on all sides by her cushiony velvet skin. It was a nice feeling, more pleasing for him than for her of course. Deciding to push his limits further, she somehow managed to use her arm and one hand to continue pressing her boobs together. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she could deal with it if it was for his pleasure. With her free hand, she grabbed the base and moved her hand along with her breasts.

Natsu garbled some words, pushing his hips up into her softness.

Lucy thought this whole titty-fucking ordeal was worth it to see his face contort with pleasure. Anything was worth it if it had him writhing beneath her.

His dark lidded eyes looked straight into hers and she smirked before he threw his head back again. She continued to press tighter, go faster. He was a moaning mess, and she loved every second of it.

Lucy smelled burning. She hurried.

"Shit Lucy stop!"

Startled enough to lose her tight grip on her breasts, but not startled enough to actually stop her hand, she looked up at him. He had burned away his gag, even though his ropes still held true. By his own choice of course.

"Luce if you don't quit that- ngh- right now I'm going to-"

His eyes rolled back and his sentence was cut off with his own moan. Lucy had shoved his penis into her mouth.

"T-that feels so... fucking good..."

Forgetting about the titty-fucking idea, she now bobbed her head. She encouraged his hip bucking by reaching behind him and squeezing his ass. His delicious, firm and taunt ass.

"S-s-s-shit!" He stuttered, barely able to form words. The ropes were sizzling.

Looking up at him coyly, she whirled her tongue around the head as curses dropped from his open mouth. She probably enjoyed this more than she should. But it wasn't everyday you saw the infamous Salamander succumbing to a woman like this. She scraped her teeth along the edge of his length.

"L-Luce! Fuck. Stop I'm going to-!"

With one hand slightly tugging on his balls, while the other hand gave his butt a last firm squeeze before coming to pump the base of his cock again, and her mouth and tongue licking and suckling hard, Natsu couldn't take all the sensations.

*snap*

He burst into her mouth.

With his eyes rolling back, Lucy's name spilling from his mouth, and his suddenly liberated hands guiding her head up and down, Natsu drained himself into her. She sucked all of him up like slurping a particularly divine milkshake from a straw.

Once he was finished coming, he slumped into the pillows, panting erratically. He slit his eyes open when he heard giggling.

Lucy sat up on her knees, licking her lips before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're tasty." She winked.

He growled slightly before burning the ropes that held his ankles.

For a split second, Lucy was concerned that he would be angry with her. His body was tense, his teeth were grit and his eyes were intense. Had she gone too far?

But she had nothing to worry about.

He gave her a look that had her shuddering with pure lust. It was a look that said he was going to fuck her hard and dirty right then and there. His dark eyes were captivating. Then the corner of his mouth turned up into a daring smirk.

"I'm going to be taking my prize a little earlier than expected. It's my turn now Luce."


	4. Together

Previously on Good or Bad?:

He gave her a look that had her shuddering with pure lust. It was a look that said he was going to fuck her hard and dirty right then and there. His dark eyes were captivating. Then the corner of his mouth turned up into a daring smirk.

"I'm going to be taking my prize a little earlier than expected. It's my turn now Luce."

~~~

"N-Natsu..."

Natsu quickly threw off his hindering clothes before grabbing her and flipping them over.

He looked into her surprised eyes and smirked. He pinned her arms up, tying her hands to the headboard with his scarf.

"W-wait... what are you..."

"I already told you weirdo. It's my turn."

He snickered as her eyes widened.

He leaned back on his hind legs, his eyes raking over her figure. Her blonde halo splayed across the sheets messily, which he would run his fingers through even more. Her half-hooded eyes smoldering with desire and lust for him. Her swollen parted lips that he would ravish until they were practically raw. Her pale perfect skin, soon to be blemished by his love bites. Her heaving chest with wide and round breasts, just waiting for him to fondle them. Her tiny waist and taunt stomach that he would run his tongue over. Her flaring hips that he would grab from time to time. Her long slender legs that would be wrapped around him, squeezing and begging for him to do more. And then finally, her womanhood still covered, trembling and wet for him to devour fully.

Oh yes. He could get used to a sight like this.

At first, he thought it was like any other day with his partner. They were just hanging out in her apartment as usual as she wrote her novel. He should have known by her weird questions that she was going to attack him like this. Not that he had been that opposed to it... Sure he refused at first, because they were best friends. He didn't want their friendship to be ruined for the sake of pleasure. If she was just horny and not actually into him, he'd be heartbroken. After all, he was hopelessly in love with her.

But after Lucy giving him hints of such pleasure... well he couldn't really help himself. And when he had witnessed her come completely undone on top of him... It was the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever witnessed in his life. He had to see it again. Screw it if she didn't love him, at least he had this one night. He didn't care if it seemed like a bad idea at first, he couldn't stop.

Now was not the time to think about silly things like stopping, not when such a beautiful girl was tied up in front of him waiting for pleasure.

And if he thought about it truthfully, there was no other girl he'd ever even consider attempting this with. Lucy had always been special in that way. She was his everything, his partner in every way. This was just the first time they would be sexual partners. He certainly didn't mind the transition. He hoped they could keep it that way.

Natsu snickered as he found some fabric material and tied it tight around her eyes.

Already, she was biting her lip and her chest was heaving in anticipation. Oh he'll give her something to look forward to.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Let's play a little game Luce."

He warmed his hands up so they would be hot to the touch. He laid his hands just barely above the skin of her arms. He knew that she felt his heat, because she shivered in anticipation of his touch. His hands ghosted above her, trailing down her arms, then down her sides but never actually touching her.

"N-Natsu..." She groaned.

"Is it good Luce?"

"I want you to touch me Natsu." She pouted.

He laughed, letting his heat grace her legs, all the way down to her toes, not once touching her.

"You didn't answer me. Good or bad?"

"It's good Natsu. It's always good."

"Do you enjoy my heat Lucy?" He whispered, letting his hot breath fan over her face.

She tilted her chin up, trying to catch his mouth, even though she couldn't see him.

He chuckled. Finally he laced his fingers in between hers. She sighed happily, a content smile on her face at finally feeling his touch.

"This is nice. But is this all you got?" She challenged.

Natsu just rolled his eyes, knowing she was trying to speed things up. But he wanted to torture her longer... Really he was just getting started.

His other hand traced the pale skin of her underarm, outlining all of her visible veins. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the inside of her wrist. God, he loved her skin. And her smell was so very tempting.

"Good...?" He asked. Before she could reply, he scraped his sharp teeth along the skin there. "Or bad?"

Lucy quivered excitedly, his teeth had sent jolts through her body. She wanted more, and he could tell. "Good..." She breathed.

He slowly kissed down her arm, sometimes waiting for her to reassure him that it was good. Lucy bit her lip shamelessly when he licked the crease of her elbow. Who knew elbows could be erotic? He wondered where else on her body would make her squirm like that... He'd have to find out.

He continued up her arm, now not just kissing and biting, but licking and sucking as well. Even though it was just her arm, Lucy was panting with desire.

"God... Natsu it's so good... more..."

He paused when she said that. His jaw unhinged from her shoulder. Natsu could tell that Lucy wanted to see him, he smirked proudly at getting his revenge.

He knelt his head down on the other side of her neck, inhaling her scent. He stuck his tongue out and dragged it straight up to her ear, letting his tongue line the shell of her ear as she moaned. "Is this good Luce?"

He caught her earlobe in his teeth, letting the soft skin stretch through his incisors.

"Yes..." She leaned her head the other way so he could continue.

Taking that as his cue, he retreated from what she wanted.

As she felt his heat draw away she groaned again. "Natsu... Stop teasing me... Even I didn't go this slow with you.."

He placed a sweet unexpected kiss on her nose. "Perhaps not. But this is my turn."

"But that's not fair- oh!"

Natsu had bent down and started sucking on her pulse point, sick of her complaining. He was going to do as he pleased and that was final.

His hands weaved through her golden locks, and suddenly he yanked on her hair, pulling her head away from his lips as he continued to kiss down her throat. He was rewarded with the sexiest moan yet.

He explored her body slowly and torturously, making her admit it was good before he continued on to the next spot. He skipped over her breast and her sex as he explored and discovered her.

"Natsu please touch me!"

Natsu kissed her stomach, which was one of her oddly sensitive parts. "I am touching you Luce."

"God Natsu please. I'm begging you. Really touch me."

"Like this Luce?" He reached up and grasped her mounds, squeezing softly. She moaned quietly, biting her lip.

His hands kneaded the fatty flesh sensually. "Is this good or bad Lucy?"

"Good~" She moaned.

"And this?" He asked as his fingers centered on her nipples, squeezing and tugging them. Lucy yelped loudly in response.

"Yes Natsu! It's so good!"

Natsu leaned down and captured an areola in his mouth. Lucy whined softly. He pulled away with a pop.

"I seem to recall you torturing me in this same way. I'm just getting even. Is it good Luce?" He flicked the pink bud with his tongue.

Lucy arched her back. "Yes! I-it's good!"

He smiled, pleased with her answer.

He continued to torture her slowly, which in turn was torturing him as her level of arousal kept rising. Her scent permeated the air of the room, drowning him in the rich hearty scent of sex.

She was intoxicating.

Natsu groaned, finally releasing her thoroughly abused breasts and traveling south. He kissed down her smooth stomach, tracing the edge of her panty line by her hips. He let his hands roam over her soft, soft thighs. He bent her knees and guided her legs to wrap around his shoulders sensually. She clutched onto him, trying to pull him closer to her aching need.

The action caused Natsu to become face to face with her covered sex. He breathed through his mouth, practically tasting her on his tongue. Her heady arousal surrounded him, and he swore he was losing his mind.

Just what was this woman doing to him?

Natsu hadn't notice that he had just been there sniffing her until she swiveled her hips up and whimpered, "Please... Natsu... stop teasing already..."

He smirked as he again focused on his task. He let his fingers play around the band of her underwear before running over the top of the material. He felt her through the fabric, tracing the new area he didn't know. He could feel her wiry curls through the fabric and continued on until he felt her skin divide into two lips. He vaguely noticed Lucy moaning and mumbling at him.

He trailed one finger down the slit of her sex, a little surprised at how wet her underwear actually was. He was expecting damp, but the fabric was practically soaked.

"Damn Luce. You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"Natsu!" She hissed. "Do something."

Natsu chuckled, rolling his eyes. He let his finger press harder against the material, outlining her very structure. Curiously, he let his tongue swipe over the wet spot, it was an odd taste, kind of salty like sweat, but also... acidic almost? And bitter... very odd. He licked the outside of her underwear a few more times to be acquainted with the new taste.

"Nghh! Natsu! Let me see you, I let you see me!"

Natsu paused, she had a point. She had gagged him instead of blindfolding him. And seeing his cock disappear into her mouth had made everything a bit more sexy. Somewhat reluctantly, he reached up and untied the fabric around her head. She immediately locked eyes with him, and he satisfied her with a short but passionate kiss.

He pulled away, "Now, time to return the favor."

Lucy bit her lip, nodding her head excitedly. He took that as the invitation to pull off her last article of clothing.

Slowly, he pulled her legs wide apart with no protest from her. As he stretched her further, he watched her lower lips spread away from each other slowly, sticky and slick with a white and clear milky substance. He leaned down to get a better look, watching the wetness literally ooze out of her opening. He licked his lips.

Desperately, he shot down to taste her. As soon as his tongue made contact, Lucy's body flinched and she elicited a loud moan- unused to the new sensation.

Natsu locked eyes with her, his shining bright with lust and mischief. He licked up her slit then placed open-mouth kisses along the pink soft flesh.

Carefully, he prodded her with his tongue to see which exact place had the most exciting reaction to her. It seemed to be at the very top. Without further ado, he attacked this place ruthlessly.

"Oh it's so good Natsu!" She affirmed, egging him on.

He slid his tongue up and down it, let it flicker across it, pulled the flesh into his mouth and suckled on it, run his tongue in tight circles around it. Everything he did, Lucy seemed to very, very much enjoy. Her mewls and curses cued him on, and when her voice raised, he took that as an indication to go even faster.

But not too fast, as he wanted to stretch out her pleasure. And, he still wanted to prepare her for their last deed.

He released her clit with a pop. Then he took one finger and slowly slid it into her vaginal hole, fighting past the tight ring in the beginning. It was wet, and hot, and her muscles seemed to clamp down around his thin finger. What would that feel like on his dick later? He shivered in anticipation at the thought.

"Oh god, Natsu. Oh god, oh god... Oh yes... Oh yeah baby..." Lucy mumbled incoherently as he began to slide his finger in and out. She seemed to say things that didn't make much sense to him sometimes, but it was sexy nonetheless to think he could drive her to the brink of insanity and have her babbling nonsense.

Now that he had a constant pumping going, he returned his mouth to her unattended clit. He continued the flickering of his tongue, pleased when her back arched sharply.

Her hips hammered up into his face, but Natsu didn't move to hold her down, just wrapped his free arm around her waist to help guide her. If she didn't have her hands, the least he could do was let her move her hips.

Hmm, should he let her cum, or move on to the entrée...

His pulsing, throbbing length had the answer to the question. He pulled away from her sweet spot, slowing his finger down to a sensual deep thrust. She lifted her head from where it was thrown back on the pillow, looking at him in confusion. "Why'd you stop? I was close."

Natsu smirked at her as he quickly untied her hands. "I think you know why I stopped."

He towered over her, their bodies pressed together at their groins. He rubbed his dick along her slick folds, pleased when she gasped in delight.

"O-oh." She whispered.

Natsu looked her in the eye seriously. "Are you sure you want this Luce?"

Lucy gulped as she eyed his monstrous erection, but still nodded in the end. She spoke non hesitantly, "Yes Natsu. I want you."

Natsu savored those words from her mouth. He leaned down and captured her lips, distracting her as he grabbed his length and guided it to her vaginal hole. He slowly pushed the tip in, groaning into her mouth at the zaps of pleasure already shooting up his cock.

Lucy winced as he continued to feed her more of his length. Natsu noticed, and leaned in to kiss her again. He reached down and rubbed her clit. She moaned, and he slid his cock in a few more inches. That's when he felt his tip hit something- a barrier.

He locked eyes with her, realizing she felt it too as tears welled up in her eyes. "Do it Natsu."

Natsu nodded, there was really no way around her pain, best to just get it over with. He pulled back a bit before plunging in- hard.

"GAH!" She yelled, clasping onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Tears poured down her face as she tried to compose herself- already the pain was diminishing.

Natsu buried his face in her neck, it was almost painful to not start pistoning in and out of her like he desperately wanted to.

After a few quite moments, Lucy chuckled. "That was most definitely bad."

Natsu snorted. "Good thing you only have to go through it once."

Lucy hummed, lifting his face up with her hands. "Well then you better make it worth it."

He grinned maliciously. "Oh I plan to."

Natsu caged her between his muscular arms, lifting his body up so he wasn't crushing her, but still had the delicious friction of their skin sliding along each others'. He slowly slid his hard length out from her wet warmth, fighting back a deep moan as he did so. Lucy however, was unabashed in her moaning.

"Oh God Nat- Ngh!"

He had interrupted her sentence by sharply thrusting back into her. It felt good. So good, he did it again.

Lucy threw him a heated gaze, silently pleading for him to do more, to give her more pleasure.

Natsu sat back on his knees, grabbing her thighs and spreading them further. He thrusted into her again and again, building a steady rhythm that had them both groaning and moaning at the feeling of being connected. He grabbed her hips, pounding into her, making a flesh against flesh slapping noise fill the air. It turned Lucy on even more as she bit her lip, trailing her hands down his washboard abs.

"Fuck that feels so good Natsu..."

Natsu groaned, mesmerizing as he watched his dick slide in and out of her. He slipped out, having an idea.

Natsu dragged her hips up, practically bending her in half so she could see her entrance. "I want you to watch Luce. Watch it disappear inside of you."

Her eyes were transfixed as Natsu grabbed his length and pushed it inside of her tight warmth. The pink head pushed against her entrance, looking as if it wouldn't fit before it slipped in slowly, the rest of his hard length following after. Her walls squeezed around him, her vaginal walls practically suctioning him in. He went deep until the base of his cock hit her body. Then just as slowly he pulled it back out. He grunted as he pushed back and forth, slowly picking up speed. "How's that feel Luce? Is it good? To watch my dick slide in and out of you, fucking you senseless?"

"O-oh God Natsu..." She moaned as he pulled out only to slam back inside. "Y-yesss... So thick... It's so good..."

In and out, in and out, he slid himself into her tight warmth, pounding into her flesh. Her moans egged him on, encouraging him to please her even more. He leaned back a bit more on his knees, getting a bit tired. The angle of his cock hit something at the front of her vaginal walls. Her back arched on the bed as her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide.

"Ahhhh...Yes! Yes! That's it, oh there! Keep going Natsu!"

Was that her g spot? How lucky he was to accidentally find it during their first coupling...

She moaned loudly as he found a burst of energy to keep stroking that spot. By now, he was straining to continue and not bust inside of her. He felt the impending end near though, so he sped up, putting in his all.

"Oh GOD!" She screamed, feeling a warm friction building between their connected bodies that filled her with a pleasant feeling.

Natsu grunted with each thrust, groaning when it felt like her encompassing warmth would be too much. He didn't think he could last..

"Shit. Shit shit shit." He chanted, the undeniable feeling of an orgasm almost upon him.

He frantically reached down to her clit, rubbing desperately so he wouldn't be the only one to reach the edge.

But suddenly he was out of her tight warmth, his cock exposed to the open air that felt almost icy cold on his skin. Lucy shoved him on his back.

"Wait what are you-"

"Shut up. What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to ride you." She winked.

Holy fuck was that the hottest thing he's ever heard or what?

Lucy straddled his thighs, grabbing his turgid length and lining it up with her entrance. She kept one hand on his shoulder for balance as she slowly lowered herself until she was seated fully on his lap. Natsu swallowed thickly, groaning as he felt like this position somehow took him even deeper into her.

He whooshed out his breath, "Fuck Lucy. I don't think I can last a minute longer like this."

She smiled coyly. "Maybe I was planning on that."

Before he could respond, she rolled her hips in a circular motion forcing some kind of strangled moan out of Natsu's throat.

She huffed slightly trying to keep her pace, "I heard that this position, makes girls cum faster."

So it was in his favor then. Better get back to work.

"Let's work together then." He smirked, squeezing the perfect breasts that were now in his face.

She hummed, "That's what we do best."

He kissed her throat as he grabbed her hips. He started to thrust up into her as she kept rolling her hips, and by god it was bringing him closer to coming by the second.

Natsu slid his hands over her slick skin to grab her ass, squeezing and melding the flesh in his hands. Lucy moaned, connecting their mouths in a messy kiss.

She pulled away as he continued to jackhammer into her, "Shiiiit... I'm gonna cum Natsu..."

He gasped, "Fuck! Lucy I need to pull out!"

"I'm- ngh!- on birth control!" She slammed down onto his cock, moaning at the feel of him getting harder...

He could hardly process her answer, trying his hardest not to cum yet.

"Ah! Oh! I'm- I'm so close..." She bit onto his shoulder, unable to cope with the strong orgasm that was building up inside her.

Natsu reached down again and rubbed the little bud back and forth, not minding that Lucy just bit down harder on his skin. Lucy released his marked flesh, leaning into him and whispering something into his ear. His eyes bugged out suddenly.

His orgasm washed over him quickly, filling him with the best, happiest, warmest, relaxing feeling in the world. Then he groaned as he suddenly released a stream of cum into her. "Fuckk..." He moaned as he slammed into her to the hilt, releasing the rest.

Shit, he had came before her.

But she wasn't far behind, since Lucy gripped his thighs with hers, her nails digging into his back as her muscles locked up. Natsu didn't let his speed and pressure on her clit falter as she spasmed and gasped around him, her hips tilting back and forth riding out her orgasm on his still semi hard cock. Natsu grunted as yet another last load of cum shot into her.

Slowly, their gentle rocking came to an end and they simply clung to each other, basking in the afterglow.

Lucy released a shaky breath against his neck. "I have to say, that was really, really good."

Natsu chuckled too. "I second that."

Hopefully they'd be doing this more often.


End file.
